Number Two's Fate
by Mysteryfanaticno1
Summary: What would have happened if Number Two have never died? What if Number Two is safe and on the run with Mogadorian defector Adamus? How would this change the the fate of the others? How would this affect the war between the Loric and the Mogadorians? Would the survival of Number Two change everything? Adamus, Maggie H./Two, One
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an idea that popped into my head when I was reading Fallen legacies. So basically I thought what would have happened if Adam and Number Two got away before Ivan came looking for Two. So here is what I think would have happened. I hope that you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien Legacies book or its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

I found Number Two almost two years ago in London while my people were murdering her Cêpan. I managed to find her through a blog she posted online, somehow I managed to convince her to leave with me in order to save her. We have been running ever since. We don't stay in the same place for more than a week in fear that they would find us. I know how my people track the Garde so we have been avoiding doing anything that might alert the Mogs of our location. If they found her they would kill her, if they found me with her they would kill me. I don't know what my parents or Ivan or Kelly must have thought about my sudden disappearance. I don't even know whether they know Number Two and I are together. I don't think they even miss me, maybe my mother would. Ivan must have taken my place and he must be very happy that I am no longer in the picture and no longer in the competition for General's approval, he is probably hunting for us right now.

We have been trying to find the other Garde members but so far we haven't found anything, even though they traveled together for almost a year Two can't remember much about the others. Even if we found out something about the others we have to be extra careful since One is dead Two is no longer protected by the charm that made her immune to any kind of life threatening situations. Number Two and I have been training whenever we can. Since I am not an experienced fighter she had to train me most of the time. Her Cêpan had taught her to fight very well at a very young age. She told me that they started training since she was four years old, she told me they began training when they were in the ship. Sometime One takes control over my body and trains us. One visit me often but lately her visits aren't frequent as it used to be.

We are in Texas right now. We managed to find an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. The money Two's Cêpan left her was gone by the time we arrived in America, Conrad did have a bank account but we don't use it in fear of Mogs tracking the account activity. Instead we had to sell a few of gems that they had brought from Lorien.

I toss and turn in my bed unable to sleep. I sit up in my bed and check the time. It is two in the morning. I look in the corner where One normally sleeps but she is nowhere to be found.

"One, where are you?" I ask but there is no answer. I try again calling her instead of One's sarcastic answer I hear Two's terrified screams. I grab the gun from under my pillow and run to her room.  
"What happened?" I ask looking around the room.  
"Look, my arm." Two says to me almost sobbing.  
"What about it?" I ask again.  
"I can't see my arm." She says.  
"Two, did you just scared the hell out of me just because you can't see your arm in the dark?" I ask.  
"No, you don't understand. I can't see my arm." She says holding her arm closer to the burning candle that's acting as the light source in her room since there is no power in this house. By the looks of this house I think this house must have been abandoned way before they ever discovered electricity. I look at her arm indeed I can't see her arm. Her palm has disappeared but the rest of the arm is visible and it doesn't look like the arm has been cut off.  
"What's going on?" I ask of no one. Two shakes her head clearly ready to cry.  
"Look like someone got their first legacy." One says behind me.  
"One, where have you been?" I ask her.  
"Nowhere." She answers me.  
"Does One know what's going on?" Two asks. Two knows about the whole story of how One and I are sharing the same brain and how she convinced me to join the Loric cause and turn my back on my people. First she didn't believe me at all. She only started believing me when One told me about things that happened on the ship, things only One and Two knows and then I repeated it to Two.  
"Two's got invisibility legacy." One says and I repeat it to Two.  
"But, would my hands stay like this all the time?" she asks.  
"I don't know." One answers.  
"Maybe if you concentrated it will be visible again." One says after a minute. I repeat it to Two and she closes her eyes and starts to concentrate. Her disappeared palm starts to flicker in and out of visibility and finally it fully becomes visible.  
"I can see your palm again." I say to her. She heaves a sigh of relief.  
"I thought something was wrong with my arm." Two says.  
"Can you make your palm disappear again?" I ask her.  
"I can try." She answers and she closes her eyes again and starts to concentrate again. This time both her palms disappear. For the rest of the night she keeps making her palms disappear and reappear.

It took Two two days to make her whole body disappear. When she made her whole body disappear for the first time she came up behind me and tapped on my back and when I turned around there was no one and I went on back to read the book I have been reading, Two got me into reading. Then all of a sudden the book I have been reading disappeared, I stood there with my mouth opened like an idiot. Then Two turned herself visible holding my book laughing madly. And One comes into my vision laughing too. This is the first time I saw One since the night Two got her legacy. Our eyes meet as I join the both of them in their laughing fit. All of a sudden One stops laughing and she has a sad look on her face before she disappears. Something is going on with One and I should ask her what's bothering her but something tells me that I may not like her answer.

**A/N: So did you liked this story or hated it? Should I continue with this story? **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Loric chest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 2**

The next day Two came to my room carrying her chest. All this time I was curious about that chest.  
"Why did you bring that?" I ask her pointing to the chest.  
"Because I am going to open it." She answers.  
"Really, but i have never seen you open it." I say to her barely masking my excitement.  
"Because up until now I couldn't open it." She says to me.  
"What are you talking about?" I ask.  
"Conrad told me that when my first legacy comes I would be able to open it not before that." she says and I see sadness in her eyes, I see it every time we talk about her Cêpan. She stares at her chest for the longest time.  
"Well aren't you going to open it?" I ask her growing impatient. She places her hand on the lock of the chest and it opens. I lean forward to see what is inside but she closed it before I had a chance see what was inside.  
"Conrad said he and I have to open this together and I would be able to open this on my own only if he is dead. And if…and since this opened that means…" she breaks off mid sentence and covers her face with her hands and starts to sob. We never knew what happened to her Cêpan apart from the fact that the last time I saw him he was fighting with mogs, I always assumed that they killed him. But clearly Two has been hoping her Cêpan was alive, but since she opened her chest today all of that hope went away. I wrap my arms around her and she buries her face in my chest and starts to sob even harder. From the corner of my eye I see that One is looking at us and she has a grim look on her face. She utters four words before she disappears. We need to talk. Yes indeed we need to talk.

* * *

Once Two calmed down she opened her chest once again. Inside were various stones in different colors, different shapes and sizes. There was a star-shaped talisman and a yellow cube and a small rod.  
"What does this supposed to do?" I ask holding the rod.  
"I don't know. I don't know what any of these do." She says to me and corners of her eyes starts to fill with tears.  
"Hey, we'll figure it out." I say to her before she starts crying.  
"But how?" she asks me looking at me.  
"When we find another Garde his or hers Cêpan will help you with them." I say to her.  
"We don't know where the other Garde are. We've been looking for them for two years and we haven't even been able to find a trace of them. Would we ever find them?" she asks.  
"Yes, of course we'll find them. We just need to be patient." I say to her.  
"For how long Adam, for how long?" She asks.  
"I don't know." I say to her.  
"That is not the answer." She says to me and gets up and leaves the room with her chest.  
"She's right Adam. You need to find the others soon." One says to me.  
"I have been trying." I say to her.  
"Well, then try harder." She says to me.  
"I am trying hard as I can. And you are the one who said that if Two meets another Garde the charm would be broken and all the others would be fair game. You are the one who told me not to let Two meet the others." I say to her.  
"That was before." She says to me furiously.  
"Before what One?" I ask her.  
"Before this." She says to me and she closes her eyes. She starts to flicker in and out of visibility just like Two's arm did three nights ago. Once the flickering stops her body is almost transparent. I can look through her like she was a glass statue.  
"Remember when you asked where I was and I said nowhere." She asks me.  
"Yes. I thought you were going to see your boyfriend." I say to her trying to make her laugh. Instead of laughing she becomes angrier and then sad.  
"I am going to miss you Adam." She says to me.  
"So is it true you really have a boyfriend and you are leaving me for him." I try again.  
"This is not funny Adam." She says to me and the anger is returning to her voice.  
"What is going on One? What did you wanted talk to me about?" I ask her.  
"You don't get it do you?" She says to me.  
"Quit been mysterious. Just tell me what is going on." I say to her with a shaky voice. I think I know what she is going to say to me but I want to her tell me that I am wrong, that it is something else, that she'll never leave me.

"You are wrong Adam I'll never leave you but my existence, whatever this is it is coming to an end." She says to me.  
"No, One. You can't." I say to her.  
"I have been disappearing a lot lately and it takes all my strength to keep myself visible even just for a couple of minutes." She says to me.  
"You have to fight it One. Whatever is making you disappear you have to fight it." I say to her.  
"I have been fighting it Adam. For the past couple of days I have been fighting it but I don't know how long I can keep it up. It feels like I am dying all over again. And I want it to stop." She says to me.  
"I don't want you to die One I want you to live." I say to her falling to my knees.  
"You already know that I am dead Adam. Whatever this was it was temporary and it is coming to an end. My last wish is that I get to see you and Two find another Garde member to make sure you both are safe." She says to me.  
"You can't leave me One. I'll find a way to keep you alive. I will do that experiment all over again to stay with you one way or the other." I say to her.  
"No, Adam. You can't." She says to me urgently as she sees the plan I am formulating.  
"You can't do this to Two. What would happened to her if something happened to you because of your attempt to keep me alive even though you perfectly well know that I am dead." She says to me.  
"Two is developing legacies. She can take care of herself." I say to her.  
"Let me go Adam, you have to let me go." She says to me almost pleadingly.  
"I can't do that One." I say to her looking at her.  
"Don't be selfish Adam. Promise me that you will not do this. Promise me Ada…" And just like that she was gone once again leaving me alone in the darkness with my thoughts.

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews it brought a smile to my face. I think I will be continuing this story. And please review. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3: There is no place like home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its characters. **

**Chapter 3**

I am standing in front of an ordinary looking gated community but Ashwood Estates is not an ordinary looking gated community in fact it is the home to most dangerous race of aliens mankind has ever seen. Technically mankind doesn't know that they even exist. This place used to be my home, this place made me feel safe but now just standing here this place makes me feel scared to death and it is appropriate since quite possibly this could be the place that my life will come to an end. But I had to come here, I had to find a way to save One. I can't let her die, not again not after what we have gone through along with Two. Two is standing here right next to me but no one can see her because she is invisible. Convincing Two to let me go on this ludicrous rescuing mission, her words not mine was not an easy task.  
"She's already dead Adam. No matter what you do you can't bring her back." That's what she said to me when I told her she's going to have continue on without me. Her statement quite frankly shocked me not because she said that One is dead because One reminds me that more than enough ever since I devised the plan to go to Ashwood because I never mentioned my plans to save One to her.  
"One told me when you were sleeping." She says to me sheepishly looking at my dumbfounded expression. Sometimes One can take over my body, she says it makes her exhausted a lot but I didn't knew she could do that when I was sleeping.  
"Oh Adam, there are lot of things you don't know about me." One says suddenly appearing next to me.  
"I doubt it, your life replayed in my head when hooked us up to the machine. Now I know why you were gone for so long. One I told you not to wear yourself out until we get to Ashwood." I say to her.  
"I had to do something to keep you out of there." She says back.  
"Look Two I have to do something. I can't lose her, I just can't and if it weren't for her you probably wouldn't be alive." I say to her. She knows how One convinced me to save her.  
"Tell me that it'll bring her back, tell me they won't kill you the minute they see you back in Ashwood and tell me even if they didn't you wouldn't get yourself killed trying save her and then I just may just may will let you talk me into letting you go." She says.  
"I don't need your permission to do it. I am going back to Ashwood whether you like it or not." I say to her and walk away but suddenly I am lifted off the floor and turned around so I am facing her. Her hands are lifted in the air.  
"Two are you doing this?" I ask her.  
"Yes, telekinesis came yesterday I was going to tell you but I wanted to practice it a little before showing you. I guess it was a good thing." She says smirking. I can still remember the day I first met Two she was a shy little girl but now she has come out of her shell. Back then she wouldn't have done something like this. I blame One.  
"I don't blame myself at all. look at her Adam, I am so proud of myself." One says.  
"Aren't you proud of her?" I ask her.  
"Yeah, yeah. But I am more proud of myself I turned into her a badass." She says.  
"Two, put me down." I say to her.  
"I will when you say you won't go to Ashwood." She says to me.  
"I can't I have to go." I say to her.  
"But why?" she asks.  
"Because…" I start to say but Two's hands start to wobble and suddenly I land face first onto the floor hard.  
"Ow…what did you do that for?" I ask her rubbing my head.  
"Sorry, I couldn't hold you any longer. You were very heavy." She says.  
"Thank you for the compliment." I say to her walking away.  
"Adam wait, how about a compromise?" she asks and I stop midstride.

Two nudges me bringing me back to the reality. Her compromise was that she is coming with me and my compromise was she is not crossing the gates of Ashwood estates.  
"If things didn't go according to your plan neither of us will cross that gate." that's what she said to me.

"We are not getting shy are we?" One asks me. I stepped in front of the security camera and pressed the buzzer for my house. There is no point in hiding since every house has a direct feed to the camera.  
"Adamus?" it's my mother. Her voice makes my knees wobble, Two placed her hand in my back to keep me upright.  
"Mom." I finally manage to say but there is no answer. All of a sudden the gates of the Ashwood estate starts to open, has my mother alerted the whole compound, would there be an entire army on the other side of the gate to execute me. The gates open completely and there is no army behind it waiting eagerly to execute me instead standing barefoot wearing a sundress is none other than my mother.  
"Oh Adamus." She says to me hugging me.  
"Where have you been all this time? We've been looking and looking for you. Don't you ever run off like that. Do you understand?" she says letting go of me. I nod my head. I was fully expected to see an entire army and I was not prepared for this. I was prepared for her to greet with anger I didn't expect her to greet me with love.  
"Your father and your sister is going to be so thrilled to see you. Come Son." She says holding my hand and ushering me inside. I am still too shocked to utter a single word.  
"Remember Adam, I'll come here at noon everyday for two weeks" Two whispers in my ear before the gate closes behind me. It was our last compromise.

Now I am inside a very hostile environment and I have no idea what they thought about my sudden disappearance. And I have no idea how I am going to save One or save myself if they didn't buy my story. I should have let Two come with me but I couldn't put her life in danger because of my stupidity.

"So what's next Adamus?" One asks me. Yes, indeed what's next?

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it good or bad? So I am going on a vacation so I won't be able to update this story for awhile but if I'll get five or more reviews I'll upload another chapter before I go on my vacation. **

**Question: What legacy would Two develop next? **


	4. Chapter 4: Now where did it come from?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien legacies books or its characters. **

**Chapter 4 **

After my mom took me back to our home she made me all my favorite earth dishes. Since I was little when we left Mogadore and there is nothing much to be eaten in Mogadore there aren't any Mogadorian dishes I like and I am not even sure that there is anything called Mogadorian dish other than those goo like food we had to eat there. My father the General arrived in the evening and he immediately asked me where I was. A question I fully dreaded and a question I was fully prepared for.  
"I don't know. I woke up in a hospital in London. They said the local police found me passed out on the side of the street." I say to him. My father didn't say anything other than stare at me. I am not sure whether or not he bought my whole fake story. A full thirty-second has pass but my father, the General is still staring at me. Thirty one, Thirty two, Thirty three, Thirty…

"I am going to Kenya. I probably won't be back for a few days." My father says to my mother and leaves the house without so much as a 'Are you alright Son?' or 'What did the doctors say?'. I at least thought that he would ask why there weren't anything about it in the papers or in the news.  
"I guess we are in the clear." One says in my mind.  
"This doesn't feel right." I say to her.  
"What doesn't feel right Adamus?" My mother asks me.  
"Uhhh…" I say. Since Two knows about One and our shared minds she doesn't question me when I openly talk to her. But my mother doesn't know anything about One and now I had become careless and talked to One out in the open.  
"Adam is in trouble." One says to me.  
"Are you not feeling alright?" My mother asks me touching my forehead with the back of her hand.  
"Yeah, I just feel tired." I say to her relived that my mother provided an answer to her own question.  
"Actually she asked you another question." One says to me.

My mother took me to my room which I have to say have not changed a bit in my absence. And it even looks clean, cleaner than the time I last left it.  
"Kelly wanted to have your room but I wouldn't let her because I knew that one day you will return Adamus." She says to me hugging me and kissing my forehead all over again.  
"I am not letting you out of my sight ever again. Your father can take your brother Ivanick on capturing the Garde but I am not letting you go hunt another Garde as long as I shall live." She says. I wonder how she would feel if she found out that I indeed want to hunt the Garde but for a entirely very different reason and I wonder what she would feel if she found out about it.

"Where is Ivan and Kelly?" I ask her.  
"Ivan went to hunt another Garde in Kenya and Kelly is in the Piken pen. Did I tell you that she is nursing Pikens after school now? Your father and I are very proud of her. Her instructors are saying one day she'll play a very important part in eliminating the Garde and taking over the Earth." My mother keeps talking and I simply nod but all I heard was they found another Garde in Kenya.

It has been three days since I've been home. But strangely this place looks alien to me which is funny since we are living in an alien planet. I miss traveling from place to place with Two. I have been cooped up in my room all alone all this time. Even One haven't made an appearance more than twice in these three days. Even when she did she has been going on and on about the Garde member who was in trouble in Kenya.  
"We have to inform them." she keeps saying.  
"But how?" I ask her.  
"I don't know." I reply.  
"We don't know for sure whether or not there is a Garde member in Kenya." I say to her.  
"If there weren't a Garde in Kenya then why the heck did your father go to Kenya?" She asks me.  
"He could have gone to Kenya for a lot of reasons." I say to her.  
"Really Adam, now you are talking nonsense." She says rolling her eyes at me. We then end up arguing until she starts to flicker and then completely disappear. Then I am left to wonder whether I'll ever see her and thinking I don't want our argument to be the last conversation we ever had.

Kelly made an appearance the day I arrived.  
"Looks like I won't be getting your room after all." Those are the only words she said to me in these three days. My mother does visit me very often, often than she did before I ran away with Number Two convinced by Number One. She tries to make me come out from my room but all our efforts are in vain because I do not want to step out of my room. Most of the time I sit on my room and try to figure out a way to keep One from disappearing forever. I run my plans by One but she isn't interested. All she talk about is the Garde who's in Kenya.  
"Two isn't dead yet so they can't hurt him." I said to her frustrated that she won't listen to my plans. She disappeared after that and she have not appeared ever since.  
"Adamus." My mother says entering my room.  
"Yes Mother." I say.  
"Today you are going to the Piken nursery with Kelly." She says to me.  
"I don't want to go." I say to her. She looks hurt.  
"See he doesn't want to go. I am leaving." Kelly says behind from my mother.  
"You are not going anywhere without your brother young lady." My mother says to her.  
"And Adamus you are going out of this room with your sister and you are going to have a fun time." She says to me.  
"But do I have to." Both Kelly and I ask at the same time.  
"Yes, and that's final." She says.  
"But all my friends will make fun of me." Kelly says. She starts to say something else but the look my mother gave her shuts her up. I scramble out of the room before I receive the same look from my mother.

Kelly and I walk to the Piken nursery together if you can call her walking ten paces ahead of me walking together. She is walking so fast and I almost have to run to catch up with her. We finally arrive at the nursery without exchanging a single word. I wonder what has gotten to her. I almost feel like she knows the truth about me running away with Number Two. But that is not possible. If anyone knew about it I wouldn't be standing here right now.  
"Here make yourself useful and feed the Piken." She says to me handing a bucket filled with something that I don't even want to describe.  
"When the bucket is empty fill it from that barrel and when you have finished make sure they all have enough water if their buckets aren't full fill them with water." She keeps saying a long set of instructions on how to feed the Pikens.

Kelly left out of the nursery after giving me the instructions. I carefully filled the Pikens' empty food bowls although the bucket would be the better word for it. They eat their food like they haven't eaten in days.

**Warning: If you haven't read The Forgotten Ones(The real book by Pittacus Lore not my fanfic although I would be really happy if you read it.) yet then avert your eyes immediately since this paragraph contains spoilers from that book. If you still haven't read it I highly recommend that you read it. PM me or leave a review if you have read it. I love the Forgotten Ones. I think it is the best book so far.**

The next cage I was going to put food on even though you can hardly call it food is occupied by an enormous wolf. I stood there my mouth hanging open looking at it and it starts to growl at me baring his sharp teeth that would be able to shred be to bits if it wasn't tied up. I inch closer to it to fill up its food bucket.  
"What are you doing?" Kelly asks me coming into the nursery.  
"Feeding him." I say to her.  
"We don't feed it." She says.  
"Why not?" I ask her.  
"Because it is a Chimæra. A filthy creature from Lorien." she says. Chimæra but where did it come from? One never mentioned anything about a Chimæra coming to Earth.  
"You should know about them right Adam?" she asks.  
"Wh…why?" I ask her stammering thinking that she knows about my secret.  
"It was in the great book. Have you already forgotten about it?" she asks.  
"Oh…the great book." I say casually.  
"Whatever. Here, mother sent you lunch." She says handing me a basket.  
"Just don't feed the Chimæra. They are going to transport him in five days." She says.  
"Why doesn't he just escape?" I ask her.  
"Because of its chains that doesn't allow him to shape shift and I have the key to free it." She says dangling a key in front of me.  
"You must be pretty important if you have the keys to free the Chimæra. They must trust you a lot." I say to her attempting to flatter her and shake some important details out of her. It must be working since she gives me a faint smile.  
"I bet you don't have access to the underground labs." I say to her. She glares at me.  
"I do have access." She says.  
"Yeah, I don't believe you." I say to her.  
"Come with me and I'll show you." She says to me marching off. I follow her. Two forcing me to read all those books have come in handy although usually the guy doesn't trick his own sister.  
"We have to save the Chimæra too." One says to me when I enter the elevators.

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. I just couldn't resist but to add a certain character from The Forgotten Ones. (The real book not my fanfic). Do you want me to add the other character from the book too? If so let me know. Please review... Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: The escape plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien Legacies books or its characters.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Please do keep them coming.**

**Chapter 5**

My father and my brother, my adopted brother returned home today. Their trip to Kenya was very successful. They were able catch a Garde. But his Cêpan died in the battle. It was Ivanick who captured the garde and there is going to be a feast in his honor. This is a really perfect timing. Not the whole catching garde thing. The day the feast is going to be held, which is tomorrow will be the perfect timing for my plan. Kelly has involuntarily been a really great help for my plan. In order to prove me wrong she has taken me to the underground labs where I found Dr. Anu's successor Dr. Zakos. He was really glad to meet me since as he called it I was the first test subject. He asked me many questions and I lied shamelessly. He said that he tried 'The Experiment' on two other's after me and they haven't been successful. He thinks that it might work on me successfully as I was the original test subject. He even invited me watch him as he did his experiment on another Mog or as Dr. Zakos would call test subject and I think he was doing it to convince me to become a part of his experiment. I intend to be a part of his experiment but not the way he wants me too. He wasn't getting his brain hooked up to One's brain he was getting his brain hooked up to a human's brain.  
"These humans were the one who greeted the Loric when they landed on Earth. We are trying to get information off of their brain. The information we get from them can be really useful. Information we got from a greeter led us straight to Number Three." Zakos said beaming. I didn't want to interrupt because I was hoping he would reveal something important. Zakos said that they captured a Cêpan and he is currently being held in this facility and they would hook him up to a mog as soon as my father returns. That adds another person to my to rescue list. He said that all the greeters died during the experiment and only one remains alive. He opened a compartment in the wall revealing a really thin person. He wakes up and looks around.  
"Hello Malcolm, how are you doing?" Zakos asked him.  
"Where am I?" he asked. Zakos pushed a button on the wall and closed the compartment. Now my rescue list has four people including One. Zakos performed the experiment and I tried to remember what he did as much as I could.  
"Don't worry Adam. I got it." One said. As soon as I came home from the underground labs I got the nastiest surprise of my life. My brother and my father were sitting in the living room waiting for me.  
"Adamus, I am so happy to see that you are alive." Ivan told me. But I know that seeing me alive is making Ivan anything but happy.  
"You should be congratulating your brother Adamus. He caught Number Three." My father said proudly.  
"It was really nothing. He did put up a fight but in the end I won. They are hosting a feast in my honor. You should come." He said. I muttered a congratulation and I said that I wouldn't miss the feast for the world.  
"You missed the last feast they held for me for killing that Cêpan." He said. I went on describing how he killed Conrad and I couldn't listen to him anymore so excused myself and I said that I am going to my room.  
"We have to talk about your future Adamus. Ivanick's future is secure. After the feast he'll be heading to Dulce and he'll be leading a human operated base." My father said.  
"I have been thinking a lot about my future too father. I think I will be practically useless in the battlefield but Dr. Zakos showed me a way to be a help to the cause." I say to him.  
"Dr. Zakos? When did you meet him?" My father asks me.  
"When Kelly took me downstairs." I say.  
"She wasn't supposed to do that." My father said.  
"She just wanted to cheer me up." I say.  
"What did Dr. Zakos said? Is he going to hook you up to the machine again?" Ivanick asked.  
"Yes. He actually thinks the experiment would actually work on me this time." I say to them.  
"Dr. Zakos has tried many times and he has failed. I am not letting you risk your life." My father tells me.  
"Aww…that's so touching." One says to me.  
"But I want to father. I want to help the cause." I say to him hoping that he will say yes.  
"Yeah father. Let him." Ivanick says.  
"I bet he wants you to die during the experiment huh Adam?" One asks me.  
"No. I will not let Adamus go through that experiment that wasted half of his life. And there will be no further discussions about this matter. I am going to have a word about this with Dr. Zakos." My father says and leaves the room. Ivanick and I stand in the room staring at eachother for a long while.  
"You may have returned Adamus but don't even for a second think that I will return my position as the General's rightful son." He says to me.  
"Don't worry Ivan. I am not here to take your place." I say and I go to my room.  
"Well, that went well." One says to me.  
"Actually it did." I say to her.  
"What do you mean? Your father refused." One says.  
"I will tell Dr. Zakos that my father changed his mind." I say to her.  
"What if Zakos went to confirm it?" she asks me.  
"I'll do this on the day of the feast where everyone will be distracted. It is the only day that everyone in the underground lab comes out to celebrate. Even the vatborns are allowed to come up and celebrate. They will be plenty to drink and everyone including all the guards will be wasted." I say to her.  
"How do you know about this?" she asks me.  
"Well, you probably wouldn't want to know that." I say to her.  
"Why not?" she asks me again.  
"Well…because.." I say but she figures it out.  
"Because they had a feast just like this when they killed me. Didn't they?" she asks. She doesn't need my confirmation but I nod to her anyways.  
"Well, was it a blast at least?" she asks me.  
"Do you really want to know?" I ask her.  
"I don't know. Anyways back to your plan. What is your plan anyways?" she asks me.  
"We are going to have to wait until the feast which will be on day after tomorrow. And we will wait until party heats up and everyone is having a good time and everyone is wasted." I say to her. And that's what we did on the day of the feast. We waited until ten p.m. when the most of the mogs attended the feast was passed around in various lawns belonging to various people. Our first mission was to rescue Dust. Dust was the name I gave to the Chimæra. I spent yesterday and this morning trying to gain trust of him when Kelly wasn't around. Kelly really didn't bother with me so me, Dust and One got a really long bonding time.  
"You have to scratch his belly. They like it a lot." One says to me. I did as she instructed reluctantly. And it gave us positive results because Dust really seems to be enjoying himself when I scratched his belly.  
"How do you knew that he liked it?" I asked her.  
"Oh, I used have a Chimæra. Actually we had two. Me and my grandparents." She says.  
"Do you miss them?" I ask her breaking the silence that followed her last words.  
"I do. Sometimes. But I miss Hilde the most. It's my fault that she is dead." She says.  
"No, it's not." I say to her.  
"Yeah it is." she says and she disappears and she didn't reappear until sundown. Dust sensing that something is wrong rubbed his face against my knee. I scooped him up and I whispered in his ear.  
"I am going to free you tonight. Tonight we are both going to get out of here."

So that night I went to free Dust. Freeing him was not easy at all. I had to slip some sleeping pills into Kelly's drink so I can get her keys to free Dust.  
"You would definitely get the most horrible brother of the year award for that." One said to me when I slipped those pills into Kelly's drink. Kelly already got into trouble with the General for taking me on a stroll in the underground lab.  
"Don't worry. I'll give her my room as an apology present since I really won't be needing it after tonight." I said to her. Getting the keys was the hardest target since she has put the key on a chain and has been wearing it as a necklace. I almost got my hand bitten off trying to retrieve the key.  
"Here let me show you how it is done." One told me taking over my body. She managed to get the key without waking up Kelly or getting her hand, I mean my hand bitten off.  
"Come on. Let's go." One said to me.  
"I am sorry for doing this to you Kelly." I said knowing that they all will blame her.  
"But I have to." I said and kissed her forehead. And I ran away to free Dust along with One. Dust was excited to see me. I think he knows that I am here to save him. I use the key to free him from his chains. He looks up at me and he immediately shape shift into a monster and I was afraid that he will kill me but he almost immediately shapes shift to a bear then a lion then a cat then a dog and then I lost track. He finally settles down on a wolf form.  
"Get out boy. You are free." I say to him. He comes up to me and he licks my palm.  
"Go boy. You are free." I say to him shooing him towards the exit. But he continues to stare at me.  
"I think he is not going anywhere without you." One says to me.  
"How do you know that?" I ask her.  
"I have a little more experience than you with Chimæras." She says.  
"Okay boy, if you are coming with us you can't come like this. Both of us will get caught if I walked around with a wolf." I say to him. He stares at me and he starts to shrink and shrink and he disappears. A second later a fly lands on my face.  
"Don't swat Adam. I think that's Dust in a fly form." One says to me.  
"If you are Dust then get inside my pocket." I say opening my pocket and the fly flies inside it. After that the three of us head down to the underground labs. Five mogs are guarding the door to Zakos's lab.  
"Uhoh…now what do we do?" One asks me. Good thing that I came prepared for an occasion like this.  
"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" one of the vatborns asks me. All five of the mogs are vatborns.  
"My name is Adamus Sutekh and this feast is held in my brother's honor." I say to them all authority I can muster. It must have worked because all five of them stood straight.  
"I came here to make sure that everyone is celebrating my brother's achievement. Here, I brought this for you." I say to them handing a bottle mogadosh, which is a brand of liquor from Mogadore.  
"I am sorry sir but we are ordered not to drink." One of them says to me.  
"I am the son of the General Andrakkus Sutekh. How dare of you to disobey me? Should I tell my father how you disobeyed a direct order from him or are you going to sip every drop of this bottle?" I asked them.  
"The General ordered?" one of them asked me.  
"the General told me to make sure that everyone is celebrating my brother's achievement. He is the one who sent me here. Should I go and report him about his disobedience?" I ask them.  
"No, No. Here we are celebrating." One of them says snatching the bottle away from my hand and drinking from it. He hands the others the bottle.  
"One bottle isn't going to make five grown mogs to pass out." One says to me.  
"But sleeping pill does." I say to her.  
"I added the same sleeping pills that I gave my sister." I add.  
"That is very impressive Adamus." One says to me.  
"That maybe the first compliment you ever gave me." I say to her.  
"What happened to the Cêpan that we caught?" I ask them.  
"He's inside Dr. Zakos's lab. He is preparing him for the experiment tomorrow. We are supposed to make sure nothing goes wrong. That's why we are not supposed to celebrate." He says. It wasn't long before all of them fell asleep. So I went inside Zakos's lab. He looked up from me from where he was squatting down on the floor.  
"What are you doing here Adamus?" He asked rising to his feet. When he got up I saw that there was a beaten man tied up to a pole in the wall. There was dried blood around his nose and his mouth.  
"Is he dead?" I ask him.  
"Not yet." He answers.  
"You still didn't answer my question." He asks me.  
"I am here for the experiment." I say to him.  
"Your father refused to let you participate in it." He says and his face suggests that the conversation between my father and him may have not been pleasant. Dr. Zakos is the only person I will not feel bad for getting in trouble for my actions.  
"He changed his mind." I say to him.  
"Really. I…I have to confirm this." He says picking up a phone.  
"I think with the feast and all he will be unreachable." I say to him.  
"But I still have to confirm it." He says.  
"Then maybe you should go and ask him directly." I say to him. He considers this for a moment.  
"I guess I'll do that." he says. Good. Hopefully by the time he arrives with my father everything that needs to be happening would have happened.  
"You probably should come with me." he says to me. Okay that was unexpected.  
"It is alright. I'll stay here." I say.  
"Tell him you'll look after the prisoner." One advices me.  
"I will look after the prisoner." I say to him.  
"The guards will do that." he says.  
"They were sleeping when I came in. You wouldn't want the General to find out that you left the prisoner unguarded. Now would you?" I ask him.  
"I suppose not. Okay do not touch anything or do not engage with the prisoner in any way." He says to me before leaving me. As soon as he leaves I open all the compartments containing bodies of the greeters. The one belonging to One is being laid on a table next to a chair with straps which I believe where the test subjects are supposed to sit during the experiment. Malcolm slowly starts to regain consciousness.  
"What will happen to him?" I ask One.  
"Don't worry about him Adam. He'll be okay. We have a lot to do and we don't have a lot of time. Concentrate Adam." She says to me. I manage to find a knife to cut the binds of the Cêpan. My hands were shaking so much and One had to take control of my body once again. She cuts the rope that bound the Cêpan's legs together first. He opened his eyes and looked at me.  
"What are you doing to me? No matter what you do I will not tell you anything." He says spitting on my face.  
"Well, that wasn't very nice thing to do especially when Adamus is helping you to escape. At least he is trying to." One says to her. Since One took control of my body my voice, her voice, our voice sounds like hers. The Cêpan at me, us for a long time in bewilderment.  
"One is that you? But how? What's going on here?" He asks.  
"I like to know the answer to that question." Malcolm says.  
"So would I?" My brother Ivanick says.

**A/N: Who do you think the Cêpan is? What did you think Ivan will do now? Would Adam would be able to finish his mission? What are your thoughts on this chapter? Please review...**


End file.
